User talk:Novafan365
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Novafan365 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 19:21, January 6, 2013 response Pokepastas are forbidden. Sorry. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 03:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) hey whats upKevindbutler12 (talk) 01:42, March 4, 2014 (UTC) what the fuck dude all want is a pasta on the wiki but you have to report me for no reason even though i support youKevindbutler12 (talk) 00:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I over reactedKevindbutler12 (talk) 02:16, March 5, 2014 (UTC) OkKevindbutler12 (talk) 02:18, March 5, 2014 (UTC) It is creepy if you think about itKevindbutler12 (talk) 05:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Admin Category Please do not add admin categories/templates. You added Delete now template to this pasta. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_encountering please instead add the category delete now. -- 04:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE You added an admin template. You need to add the category not the template. -- 04:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :The purpose of the template is to supply a specific reason for deletion (i.e. "Low quality"), along with adding the Delete Now category. Why would it need to exist if it was admin-only? :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Delete Now Template I wasn't even thinking about who's talk page I was posting on at the time. Sorry bout that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering why you had marked my pasta as needing to be deleted, so I went to your profile and saw that you had said something about me deciding if your pastas were good... I was just wondering if I did something that made you mad by accident? I'm sorry if I did, just a bit confused... NarcissismandErudite (talk) 22:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC)NarcissismandErudite Keep An Eye Out Stick around the Writer's Workshop forum for a while, 'cause I'm about to post a critique request for my next story. Seeing as how you liked my first one (Hanging Man Hill) so much, I figured that you might want to read it and see what you think. Indefinitesilence (talk) 20:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw your idea for Laura's body, I wrote a short thing on it, but the page was unfortunately delted before I could post. I think it could be a great idea, however I am new to this website so i am not sure how to go about collaborating it with you. Pacersnation16 (talk) 01:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) How exactly was my story "low quality?" I'm seriously offended.